


Goodbye isn't forever

by NekoAliceYamiYaoi



Series: Can I Borrow You For A Lifetime? shorts [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Malia goes to college, he's like Malia's pet, there's a coyote, there's also a video with memories and a kind song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAliceYamiYaoi/pseuds/NekoAliceYamiYaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia goes to college and her family and friends make her a party before she goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye isn't forever

Peter and Lydia were checking that everything was perfect. The food, the music, that the air conditioner worked fine, etc. The happy news that Malia had been accepted at college brought joy to the family, and since she had to be there by the end of the month, everyone had decided to throw her a party. They (Peter and Lydia) had rented a place big so the family and friends could be there. Kira had taken Malia to the cinema to keep her distracted until they had everything.

The whole family (both Hales and the McCall-Lahey's) were there, including Malia's friends. They were all waiting for Kira to arrive with Malia in any minute. The brunet girl didn't knew what was going on. They had everything needed in order and were just waiting for—That's when they heard a voice. Malia's voice,

_"You're sure this is the place?"_

_"I swear they sell the best venison stew in here! You'll see,"_ Kira's voice.

With the lights off, everyone hide. The door opened and the two girls entered. Malia looked around at the seemingly empty and dark place, but once the lights came back on, everyone got out of their hiding,

_"Surprise!"_

Malia indeed looked surprised, looking back at her friend and then at the front, "What's happening?"

"It's a goodbye party!" said Thomas, taking off a party hat.

Lydia steps to the front, together with Peter, "You're going to leave tomorrow morning, so we thought throwing you a party. I really hope you don't mind, honey."

Everyone stared at the brunet girl, waiting for a reaction. Malia looked at her mother and father and after looking around the place thoughtfully she said "Is there any deer to eat?" and everyone laughed happily.

The rest of the afternoon went peaceful, comfortable and nice. People were chatting, laughing, eating and enjoying. After a few songs and dances, Lydia and Peter appeared in the back of the place, the man holding a guitar. There was also a big screen behind them.

Lydia stepped into the center and spoke, "Okay, everyone. If you please pay attention, we'll like to show you something." everyone keeps quite, "First thank you for being here." she smiles, "Our kids mean everything to us and," she grabs Peter's hand, "as we are celebrating this gorgeous girl over there," she said looking at Malia, "We made a video from some old family videos and photos that include Malia and," the brunet girl frowns and mouths a 'what?!' to her mom, "We wanted to share it with you, so..." she nods and moves aside; Peter starts playing the guitar ([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EKCuImbJZWA)) as the lights turn off and the video starts playing,

 

 _Daddy's little girl,_ \- In the video, a 6 year-old Malia appears with a birthday crown on her hair, smiling at the camera with a missing tooth. Some people around chuckle at that, and Malia groans internally. The clip continues as it shows her birthday party and everyone in there, smiling and waving at the camera. Peter then was whipping the cake smeared on her daughter's face as she pouted. Present Malia looks over at Peter, who continues playing while looking at her,

 

_When I come home, Malia smiles with the dawn_

_Malia smiles, and she radiates the glow around her halo_

_When she plays, Malia smiles_

_On a summer day, Malia smiles_

_A new day, Malia smiles_

 

Next comes 8 year-old Malia in swimsuit, over the edge of a big pool. She looks back at the camera and waves at it, until Thomas runs to her and pushes her into the pool, running away from his certain death. Everyone laughs at that. The next clip shows a wet Malia on top of Thomas, who was on his stomach, grabbing his head and smearing it over the grass next to the pool. The camera shakes a little and it's put down on the grass; then Lydia runs towards the kids and separates them. Everyone laughs harder, with Lydia covering her face. Malia looks back at Thomas, who has his face covered too.

Next is 10 year-old Malia and 9 year-old Thomas dressed in Halloween costumes; she as a witch and he as a vampire. He shows his fangs at her and she laughs. Present Malia smiles at that. Next is 15 year-old Malia and Kira, dressed for prom. Malia covers the camera with her hand as she adjusts her dress. Then the clips goes back to little Malia, jumping around a room dressed as a ballerina while other ballerinas look at her strange. The next one is Malia dressed in karate clothes, holding her new belt to the camera and a big smile over her face. Next is a photo of her in elementary school, her knees scraped and disheveled hair. Next is little her and Thomas sleeping with their mouths open at the church's pews.

As the instrumental part plays, the footages continues, showing a little Malia hovering over the twins cribs, looking at them with amazement. Next is a photo of 7 year-old Malia, 6 year-old Thomas and a heavily pregnant Lydia in swimsuits over a water park. Another photo of little Malia, over Peter's shoulders while at Disneyland. Next is a photo of everyone -including her grandparents- on last Christmas, smiling happily at the camera. Then one with an exhaust Lydia holding a newborn Malia, a soft smile on her face.

Next is a clip that shows a recital with several kids, all of them dancing on a stage. Every kid goes to the front and does a dance move. When it's Malia's turn, she runs to one side and jumps, her hair falling over her face. She moves her hands like they're snakes and puts one of them on her hip, walking around while swinging her hips. The video finishes with her standing on her toes, lifting her arms.

 _When I come home, Malia smiles with the dawn_ \- the same time the audience on the clip stands and applauds, the present guests stands up and starts applauding at the video. Lydia smiles at Peter, and starts singing too but softer. Malia stays in her seat even though she's clapping too. Her eyes are watery as she smiles to her parents. She soon stands up too and continues clapping as tears fall from her face, a big smile while looking at her parents. She felt she had no air to breath but it was okay; she continued smiling as everyone applauded.

 

* * *

 

At night, when everyone was supposed to be sleeping, Malia was at the woods, sitting near a coyote den and looking at the sky. She was over a blanket and there was a bag that contained food near her. On her left was a coyote. No, really. She patted his head and took a bite of her sandwich. You might think whoever had a coyote sitting next to them would probably be freaking out, but not Malia.

One time when she was fifteen she got lost on the woods in a school trip. Her parents had been sick and worried for her and Lydia kind of wanted to kill someone. Fortunately a coyote found her and saved her life. The coyote brought her to his den and kept her warm in the nights. It took them almost three days to find her, as the coyote had track their scents and brought them to Malia.

Since then Malia formed a bond with the furry animal. She would look for him at nights and he would show himself only at her. They would run over the woods, she would bring food and share it with him, (except deer, you're on your own). Several times she would sleep over his den, looking at the stars. It was cool; it was just like camping.

"I can't believe I'm going to college. I never imagined it. Well, I mean, of course I imagined it but never thought it would become real," she gives him half her sandwich and she bites the other half, "It's not like I'm never seeing them again. I will. I'll come for Christmas and New Year. And also summer vacations." she grabbed a thermos and drank from it, "You know, must girls would spent their last night with a guy, but here I am, talking to you." the coyote tilts his head, "No, it's not a bad thing. I'd much rather spent my last night with you than with some hunky cheap Captain America." she opened her eyes wide and chocked in her drink, "That sounded _so_ weird in _so_ much levels." she looks at the furry animal, who still was his head tilted, looking right at her, "I don't even know if you understood me." quickly after that, the coyote runs back at the den and brings something in his mouth. He lets it fall at Malia's lap: a Captain America's cap. Malia smiles and hugs the coyote, "Why aren't there guys like you?" she murmurs over his fur.

 

* * *

 

At the airport, everyone (even Allison, Andrew and Newt) was saying their goodbyes to Malia. She was standing next to her parents when her flight was announced. Malia let go of her suitcases and turned to face them ([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HPhc0fV18RM)), eyes shinny,

 _I have a dream, a song to sing_ \- Peter turns to Malia and hugs her tight, caressing her hair as she laughs at something he says. She mutters a 'love you too, dad'.  When they separate, she goes to Stiles and Derek who hug her too, the taller male even lifting her up a little.

 _If you see the wonder of a fairy tale_ \- She kneels at the twins height and takes out her tongue, making them take theirs too, laughing. Then they hug her, one at each side. As she's standing up, Alex hugs her from behind. Max appears at her front and hugs her too, almost making the three fall. Scott and Isaac take her hands and squeeze them, smiling at her as their kids let go of her.

 _I believe in angels_ \- When Lydia hugs her, she softly kisses Malia's forehead, closing her eyes in the process. Thomas extends his hand towards her but Malia hugs him, surprising the boy. He hugs her back, though.

 _I believe in angels_ \- Allison puts a strand of hair behind her ear and smiles at Malia, taking her hands. Malia hugs Newt and whispers something in his ear, making the blonde blush as they separate.

 _I'll cross the stream, I have a dream_ \- Malia walks towards the entrance, and looks back at her family, waving at her. She waves back, feeling a knot on her throat.

 _I'll cross the stream_ \- She turns around at the entrance again and grips tight her bag and luggage. And with a decisive look she continues walking.

_I have a dream_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Malia finally went to college, so she won't be appearing in the story as regular. Maybe near Christmas she'll return.  
> I don't own the songs "Molly smiles" and "I have a dream", though the first one had a small change.


End file.
